Juego de Hermanos (Remasterizado)
by Ficlover93
Summary: Dos niños, un balón y el deporte más hermoso del planeta protagonizan una justa digna de las mejores batallas mundialistas.


_Nota del editor: lo que están a punto de leer ya estaba escrito. Heme aquí, honrando mi palabra para dar fe de que un compromiso debe ser honrado, sea una verdadera cuestión de honor o una apuesta tenida por ridícula._

 _Fútbol. Uno de los deportes más hermosos (e impredecibles) que la Humanidad ha tenido el honor de crear. Desde que el mundo es mundo, el simple hecho de tener una vejiga de cerdo inflada o una bola de caucho vulcanizado en frío (chúpese esa, sr. Goodyear) de cuatro kilos ha sido sinónimo de varias cosas. La euforia de la victoria, la frustración y la impotencia de perder... el desencanto (o el alivio) de haber empatado..._

 _Históricamente podemos agradecer a los ingleses que, en plena Era Victoriana, adaptaron las reglas del fútbol de carnaval a una versión más caballerosa en el Código Sheffield, estatuto que sigue siendo el principio rector del balompié mundial hasta la fecha, con no pocos cambios menores como el uso de los cambios (México 1970), el uso de las tarjetas (Alemania 1974) o el polemizado video-arbitraje que en Rusia 2018 verá la luz._

 _Si, fuimos afortunados. Ver a verdaderos depredadores que esperaban algo desde la media cancha y hacían de los movimientos de sus piernas verdaderas obras de arte. Ya no veremos a otro Juergen Klinsmann cimbrando las manos de un nuevo Jorge Campos o a un remanente de Ivan Zamorano arrebatar el balón y contraatacar hacia la portería rival. ¿Qué tenemos ahora? Vulgares mercenarios que no son más que niños bonitos a la espera de ser llevados al Real Madrid o a cualquier equipo europeo. Cierto... hubo destellos de genio como Andrés Guardado (los reto a callar un estadio en los Países Bajos con ese vil "no fue penal". Acéptenlo ya. Si fue penal contra Robben) o Miroslav Klose. Lo cierto... es que ya no quedan muchos jugadores que solo jueguen por jugar, por amor al deporte mismo. Ya no juegan para sus equipos, sino que es al revés. Ya los niños se creen Messi, Cristiano, Chicharito, Griezman o, ya exagerando... Gignac y James (tal cual se lee) Rodríguez. No desean construir, sino poner la última joya a su corona._

 _Por todo eso... muchas veces nos olvidamos del juego mismo. Olvidamos que en ligas amateur el juego, aunque ignorado, se presenta en su forma más pura. No juegan por grandes contratos, jugosos patrocinios o por gloria personal que pretenda ser recordada por muchos. El fútbol, como tal, no dejará de ser la causa de conflictos, burlas y separaciones... del mismo modo que llega a unirnos de formas que pocos se imaginan. Da lo mismo si se comparte una "caguama" (botella de cerveza de un litro, para quien no entienda español criollo septentrional) o se arma una comilona al término de un juego llanero. Como decía aquél comercial de cierta "cheve" llamada como un municipio de Baja California, aquél casi pegado a Mexicali de este lado y a Calexico del otro... el fútbol nos une._

 _Rusia ya nos espera a tambor batiente. Grandes ausentes (a nivel América, lo siento por los chilenos), sorpresas como Islandia y Perú y sorteos que, como decimos en México, puede que nos lleve Pifas a parir chayotes (ojalá que no se dependa de la "legión extranjera" frente a Alemania). Por mientras, pónganse cómodos, tomen alguna bebida, una botanita y disfruten este pasquín renovado._

* * *

 _ **Juego de hermanos**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Finales de noviembre**

 **Atardecer**

 _Nunca caminarás solo_

 _-Lema del Liverpool FC, equipo inglés._

Cuando las estaciones llegan a su máximo apogeo, no hay duda de que cualquier chico en edad escolar la aprovecha hasta caer rendido. Sin importar mucho las clases sociales, los más se dedican a sacarle provecho a sus dorados años de juventud, sea cazando ranas en algún estanque, vistiendo a la última moda según la temporada, saliendo con amigos a divertirse o simplemente practicando cualquier deporte, sea o no popular.

Y hablando de eso...

\- ¡Eres un tonto, Lincoln! -se dejó sentir el grito de frustración mal contenida de Lynn-.

\- Lynn -trató de excusarse Lincoln, sin éxito-, yo solo...

\- ¡Arruinaste mi tiro!

\- Amiga, ¡relájate un poco! -intervino uno de los chicos con los que ambos hermanos estaban jugando-.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! -rechaza ella, sacándose al chico de encima-.

\- Lynn, por favor...

\- ¡Por favor nada! -bramó la castaña- Iba a ser el mejor gol de mi vida y tú lo arruinaste. No sé cómo un perdedor como tú puede ser mi hermano -sus palabras, sumadas a la crueldad y la rabia con que se expresó dieron como resultado el que su hermano derramara algunas lágrimas-. ¿Por qué no...? ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser...?!

\- ¿Él? -dijo el pequeño Loud con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada.

Escuchar esa insinuación, más teniendo en cuenta de quien vino, provocó que Lynn reaccionara de modo hostil, alzando el brazo y lista para golpear a su hermano menor. En cuanto hizo el amago, se vio detenida por uno de los chicos.

\- ¡Suficiente! -exclamó el chico que la contuvo, apenas más alto y mayor por un año que Lincoln, caucásico de cabello negro recortado, quien responde al nombre de Jack- Los invitamos a jugar, no a que pelearas con tu hermano.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no te metas! -respondió Lynn con agresividad- ¡Esto es entre él y yo!

\- Bien -resolvió Jack, respirando profundamente-, ¿sabes qué? Lárgate.

\- ¿Qué? -la duda se sumó a la rabia del rostro de Lynn.

\- Tu no viniste aquí a jugar -quien tomó la palabra fue un chico alto, corpulento, moreno y rizado, llamado Rafael-, viniste a presumir.

\- ¿De qué sirve jugar sin demostrar lo buena que soy? -protesta la chica-.

\- Se llama diversión -agrega otro chico, Sean-. Deberías intentarlo algún día.

\- Como sea -dijo Lynn, molesta-. Vámonos, Lincoln.

\- Olvídalo -volvió a hablar Jack-. Él no va contigo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, imbécil?

\- Estuviste a punto de golpear a tu hermano menor frente a nosotros -razonó el pelinegro-. Quién sabe qué serías capaz sin nadie a tu alrededor.

\- Debe ser una maldita broma -replicó la adolescente, desdeñosa- ¡Lincoln, vámonos!

\- No te muevas, amigo.

\- Lincoln -ordena Lynn, queriendo hacer pesar su natural condición-, ven aquí mismo o...

\- ¿O qué? -dijo Rafael, quien se interpuso entre ambos hermanos valiéndose de su complexión- Ya te dijimos. Él no irá contigo.

\- ¿Y qué? -desafía ella- ¿Acaso ustedes lo llevarán a casa?

\- Si es necesario -agregó Jack, contestando al desafío-.

\- Bien, que el bebé haga lo que quiera -dijo la deportista Loud, molesta por ver que Lincoln tiene, por ahora, un respaldo más duro que Clyde-. Yo me largo de aquí. No puedo jugar con perdedores. Y tú -se dirigió a su hermano, amenazante-, espera a que todas se enteren.

Haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas e insultos de Lynn, los chicos que ahí jugaban se acercaron a Lincoln, casi paternales.

\- Oye, viejo, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Jack.

\- Si -responde el peliblanco-, gracias. ¿Por... por qué me defendieron?

\- Amigo -intervino Sean-, eso nos dolió a todos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Quise decir que eso nos dolió en el orgullo -comentó Rafael-. Tu hermana empezó a agredirte de manera algo salvaje. Eso no está bien.

\- Bueno, no lo entiendo del todo, pero gracias.

\- Oye, una pregunta -se sumó a la charla un nuevo chico, Kyle-. ¿Tu hermana siempre ha sido así de intensa?

\- No -responde en automático Lincoln-. Digo, siempre desborda energía, pero nunca hace eso... tal vez tenga que ver con el día.

\- ¿Porque está nublado?

\- No. Es decir, por la fecha -recordó el chico con nieve en el tejado-. Tal vez no deba decirles esto, pero mi hermana... hace meses, se relacionó con un chico, pero él se tuvo que ir del país.

\- ¿Y ésa es razón para desquitarse contigo? -ahora fue otro chico, Leonard, o Leo, para los camaradas, quien tomó la palabra- ¿Sabes, chico? De todos quienes estamos aquí, soy el más orgulloso.

\- Eso que ni qué -interrumpe Jack.

\- Cállate -espetó Leo, un poco resentido sin tomar manía-. Es por eso que creo que debes hacer algo.

\- ¿Algo? -Lincoln tuvo una duda razonable- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Venganza -soltó sin dudas el último en hablar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -la cara del peliblanco palideció ante la sola idea- ¡No voy a pelear contra Lynn!

\- No, Lincoln, ¿cierto? -Leo volteó hacia sus camaradas, quienes asintieron- Me refiero a que le ganes en su propio juego.

\- Aun no entiendo -por un momento, Lincoln tomó la misma expresión que Leni cada vez que Lisa habla.

\- Escuchen -señaló Leo-, tengo un plan. ¿Qué les parece un partido contra la hermana de nuestro querido nuevo amigo? Ella tiene un equipo, ¿no?

\- Si, pero no creo que sea...

\- Es una gran idea, Leo -sonrió Jack-. ¿Qué dices, Lincoln?

\- No lo sé -dijo el aludido, desconcertado-. Conozco a mi hermana y sé que esto no le gustará. Además, su equipo se encargará de hacerme pedazos, sin contar con que no sé jugar muy bien...

La preocupación invadió la cara del autoproclamado "hombre del plan". Sabía que, de aceptar la propuesta, no solo se las vería negras con Lynn, sino con el resto de sus hermanas, y el resultado, por lo regular, no era nada favorable.

\- ¡Mis hermanas! -exclamó sobresaltado Lincoln, al recordar ese detalle.

\- ¿Tienes más hermanas? -preguntó Sean.

\- Tengo... otras nueve -el chico tragó saliva.

\- ¡¿Otras nueve hermanas?! -salvo Sean, todos se sorprendieron por semejante revelación.

\- Amigo -dijo el único chico que no se sorprendió mucho-, ¿tienes diez hermanas?

Así es, y no van a estar felices de que no haya regresado a casa con Lynn.

\- _Compadre_ , mis respetos-comentó Rafael-. Creí que con dos hermanas era un infierno. No puedo creer que no te hayas tirado de un puente o algo así.

\- Supongo que te acostumbras a eso -suspira Lincoln.

\- Eres la prueba de eso -agrega Leo-. Pero, volviendo al tema de la venganza, ¿qué dices?

\- Antes de que respondas -volvió a habla Jack-, piensa en que esto no es solo por ti, sino por ella, bajarla de su nube, que se haga más humilde.

\- ¿Crees que de verdad funcione? -preguntó Lincoln, incrédulo de que algo así pueda pasar- Digo, ella es muy buena en los deportes, y su equipo también es grandioso.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del peliblanco, calmándole.

\- Amigo, tu hermana no nos ha visto jugar en serio -dijo Kyle, muy seguro de sí mismo y de los suyos-. Así que dinos, ¿jugarás?

El pequeño Loud se quedó en silencio unos segundos, considerando todas las posibilidades y pensando su respuesta.

\- De… acuerdo -asintió, tras pensarlo-. Solo que no soy muy bueno jugando, ¿recuerdan? De hecho -agrega-, casi no juego.

\- Despreocúpate por eso -dijo Jack-. Te ayudaremos a mejorar. Ven a jugar con nosotros hasta el día del partido. Me encargaré de que sea la próxima semana.

\- ¿Tan pronto? -la confianza que empezó a rebosar en el peliblanco bajó de golpe.

\- Mientras más pronto, mejor -expresó el pelinegro-. Oh, y no deberías decir nada, al menos no hasta que el juego esté pactado.

\- ¿Cómo harán eso?

\- Yo me encargo -exclamó Rafa-. Mi padre trabaja en la Comisión de Deporte de la ciudad. Tiene un puesto importante, por lo que será fácil conseguir una buena excusa y difusión.

\- Claro... bueno amigos, gracias por todo -se despide Lincoln-. Supongo que ahora debo irme a casa.

\- ¿Te sientes bien yendo solo? -pregunta Sean-.

\- ¿Harían eso por mí?

\- Los hermanos siempre nos apoyamos... además, con diez hermanas, quizá necesites ayuda si están enfadadas contigo.

\- No sería la primera vez que lo están -responde el peliblanco, recordando el incidente del nuevo reparto de habitaciones o la semana verde de la escuela-. Agradezco la ayuda, pero saldré de esta solo -sentencia-.

\- Como quieras, amigo -se despide Jack-. Te esperamos aquí mañana, para comenzar a pulir tu juego.

\- Gracias, viejos.

Estrechando la mano de Jack, quien parecía ser el líder de los diez chicos ahí reunidos, se despidió finalmente y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

El camino no fue largo, pies la distancia entre su casa y el sitio donde se encontraba es relativamente corto a pie. No debían hacerse, por lo menos, más de diez o quince minutos. Empero, al estar pensando en la situación en la que estaría metido apenas llegue a casa, redujo su andar para tardar lo más que fuera posible, esperando a que el tiempo calme las aguas en si casa. Él no había hecho nada malo en realidad, pero no sería la primera vez que Lynn influye de modo muy negativo en la opinión de sus hermanas restantes respecto de su persona.

Finalmente, después de unos cuarenta minutos de caminata, llegó a su casa y se armó de cuanto valor pudo reunir antes de abrir la puerta. Esperaba encontrar a todos, o al menos a la mayoría de sus hermanas, o a sus padres mas no encontró a nadie. Lo que sí halló fue un muy anormal silencio. Había ruido, sí, pero era mucho menor a lo acostumbrado a la casa Loud. Algunas discusiones se escuchan por un lado. Lori y Leni estaban discutiendo por ropa con toda seguridad. En el patio trasero, se escucha a las gemelas jugar y a Lucy cavar un par de fosas de profundidad media. De ahí en fuera, todo era silencio.

Por ello, Lincoln agradeció infinitamente, y el nuevo plan era llegar a su habitación sin ser notado. Subió las escaleras con el mayor sigilo que era posible, observando si en el pasillo había un alma que pudiera notar su presencia. Ni una sola alma estaba en el corredor que conecta las habitaciones con el baño. Sabiéndose solo en el pasillo, corrió hasta su propia pieza, donde estaría seguro...

\- Hola, Lincoln.

... o eso creía, pues al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Lynn. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente pelear con él en aquel lugar, ahora ella está en su habitación, esperando por él para hacer quién sabe qué.

\- Te esperaba, hermanito -el timbre de la deportista tiene un dejo de molestia, aunque también evidenciaba curiosidad-. ¿Sabes? Tardaste mucho en llegar. Tienes suerte de que papá y mamá no estén en casa.

\- Pero... ni siquiera se ha puesto el sol -se excusó el peliblanco.

\- Cállate- ordenó ella-. Ahora dime, ¿de qué estabas hablando con esos idiotas?

\- ¿Eh? No, de nada -mintió el chico-.

\- No mientas, Linc. Sabes que puedo ser muy... persuasiva -de su retaguardia, Lynn sacó la consola portátil de Lincoln y un martillo, un objeto en cada mano.

\- ¿Qué… planeas? -pregunta Lincoln con timidez-.

\- Bien, si no me dices de verdad lo que estaban hablando tú y esos chicos, pies yo solo... -en el acto, la castaña alzó el martillo y amagó con destruir el aparato, más fue interrumpida por el chico-.

\- ¡No! Está bien, tu ganas -cedió el peliblanco apenas detuvo a su hermana más cercana-, te diré. Esos chicos me ayudaban a reponerme de todo lo que me dijiste. Es todo, lo juro.

Con incredulidad en la cara, Lynn miró a su hermano, arqueando una ceja. No estaba del todo convencida de que haya sido lo que sucedió, pero la expresión en la cara de Lincoln no le permitió dudar mucho y aceptó la excusa.

\- De acuerdo, tonto. Te creeré solo por esta vez. Pero si no es verdad, yo... -sin pensarlo dos veces, Lynn dejó en claro su amenaza golpeando su palma con el puño.

\- Si -dijo Lincoln, bajando la mirada-, está claro, Lynn.

Luego de esa incómoda discusión, Lincoln cayó rendido sobre su cama. No estaba tan agotado física como mentalmente, a causa del interrogatorio de Lynn.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde ese domingo, y las cosas entre Lynn y Lincoln aún siguen tensas, aunque ambos lo disimularon bastante bien. Hasta entonces, nadie se había dado cuenta de la eventualidad de aquella tarde, mucho menos de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- _¡LINCOLN!_ -gritó Lynn, furiosa, alterando a quienes veían al televisor, resumido a todos menos sus padres.

\- ¡Ah! -gritó Lincoln, dejando muy por debajo del ridículo la etiqueta de "gritar como niña" y escondiéndose de Lynn entre sus hermanas-.

\- ¡Entréguenme a esa sabandija ahora! -bramó la quinta chica Loud-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -preguntó Lori sin interés- ¿Por qué literalmente, quieres asesinar a Lincoln?

Lynn no respondió, tratando más bien de darle alcance a Lincoln a como diera lugar. Éste, aterrado, lograba escabullirse entre sus hermanas, al menos hasta que Luna y Luan lograron contener a la deportista para que no lastimara al peliblanco.

\- Lincoln -llamó la primogénita al chico-, ¿tú sabes qué sucede?

\- Si, lo sé -soltó un gran suspiro el peliblanco, antes de comenzar a hablar-. Verás...

Lincoln procedió entonces a contarles, sin omitir ningún detalle, todo lo que había sucedido desde aquella tarde de domingo hace dos semanas. El simple juego, la pelea, el plan... nada se le escapó en ese momento. A él le habían avisado más temprano, estando con su equipo temporal, mientras que Lynn se enteró por el entrenador de la secundaria, quien recibió la lista de los nombres de los jugadores a disputar el encuentro, incluyendo naturalmente a ambos Loud implicados.

\- ... y así está el asunto. El sábado jugaré con mis nuevos amigos contra Lynn y su equipo.

Las demás hermanas solo ven a ambos implicados con desinterés, hasta que todas lanzaron una carcajada estruendosa que alteró al vecindario entero.

\- Linc... Lincoln... -dijo Lori, desternillada por la risa-... literal... literalmente, Lynn te va a pulverizar.

\- Gracias por el apoyo, Lori -repuso el aludido con sarcasmo.

\- Lo sentimos, hermano, pero... ¡es muy gracioso! -Luna apenas se repone de la carcajada- No tienes ningún talento deportivo... ¡¿Y así piensas enfrentarte a Lynn?!

\- Si sabes que es un juego de equipo, ¿verdad, Luna?

\- Aun así los voy a hacer pedazos -dijo Lynn, muy molesta-. Y a ti, ¡oh! -ríe con soberbia- A ti te tengo preparado algo muy especial, tonto. Nunca debiste aceptar jugar con esos idiotas.

Las palabras de la atleta dejaron temblando a Lincoln. Como si no tuviera suficiente con enfrentar a su hermana, ahora ella trataría de dejarlo en el suelo, literalmente.

\- ¿Saben qué sería divertido? -las palabras de Lola sacaron al chico de sus ya de por sí deprimentes pensamientos, y llamaron la atención de sus hermanas-. ¡Una apuesta!

\- Yo ya tuve suficiente de apuestas -alegó el peliblanco, recordando el incidente de la apuesta sobre los malos hábitos-.

\- ¡Oh! Pero tú no puedes participar, ni tú, Lynn -agrega la princesita-. Quiero decir que hay que apostar por quien vaya a ganar.

\- ¡Lynn! -exclamaron todas, salvo Lynn y Lola.

\- ¡Qué decepción! -clama la gemela menor-. Si nadie apuesta por Lincoln, no tiene sentido.

\- De hecho, hermana -apunta Lisa, sosteniendo su omnipresente libreta-, si deseas que tu idea sea un poco más interesante, puedes replicar los intrincados sistemas de momios de organizaciones que explotan la ludopatía deportiva de sus viciados consumidores habituales.

\- ¡En español! -protestaron las gemelas, sin haber entendido ni un poco la explicación de su hermana menor inmediata... al igual que el resto-.

\- Que si desean hacerlo más interesante -acota la niña prodigio, llevándose la palma de la mano derecha a la frente-, deberían copiar el modelo de las casas de apuesta.

\- Ah... -suspiraron los presentes, aliviados de entender mejor-.

\- Permítanme explicarlo. El método más sencillo es el sistema en el que a los contendientes, en este caso Lynn y Lincoln, se les otorga una cantidad de dinero surgida en base a cálculo de probabilidades que no tendré problemas en realizar... -con rapidez, la genio hizo un cálculo bastante preciso-... Aquí tienen, el momio para cada uno de los participantes... es de treinta y siete dólares para Lynn, y ciento treinta y ocho dólares para Lincoln.

\- ¡Un momento! -exclamó Lynn- ¿Por qué él tiene un número mayor que yo?

\- A eso iba, Lynn. Debido a que las probabilidades de que Lincoln pueda vencerte son escasas, marginales -la pequeña enfatizó estrechando dos de sus dedos-, de 0,0019 por ciento, lo natural es que el número de nuestro hermano suba.

\- ¿Entonces cómo funciona? -pregunta Luan, intrigada.

\- Funciona así. Por lógica, todas apostaremos por Lynn. Yo, por mi parte -del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un billete-, apostaré diez dólares, lo que significa que, cuando Lynn gane, yo obtendré cuarenta y siete. Es decir, los treinta y siete del momio y los diez que aposté.

Tras la explicación de Lisa, todas las chicas comenzaron a hacer sus apuestas. Lori metió veinticinco, mientras que las tres artistas de la familia siguieron el ejemplo de Lisa con sendos diez. Incluso permitieron que Lily entrara, apostando cinco. Tras la escena, misma en que nadie apoyó a Lincoln, este subió las escaleras, mortalmente abatido por no recibir el apoyo de ninguna de sus hermanas. Era más que una mera obviedad el hecho de ver a su hermana más inmediata tener el apoyo de la mayoría, pero verse apoyado por lo menos por una de ellas es algo que esperaba. Algo con lo que ya no cabía contar...

No se dio cuenta de que Leni lo vio subir. Al verlo decaído y triste, hizo lo impensable.

\- Cambié de opinión, chicas.

\- ¿Ya no apostarás nada, Leni? -preguntó Lana, quien organizó junto a Lola la "casa"-.

\- No es eso -respondió la modista-. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Por toda su parte de habitación, Leni buscó y buscó hasta en donde a Lori no se le había ocurrido y, habiendo reunido un medianamente grueso fajo de billetes, volvió donde se organizó la apuesta.

\- Anoten todo eso a Linky -dijo, esbozando una gran sonrisa ingenua-.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas, pues vieron que Leni apostó por su hermano, y aún más sorprendidas quedaron en cuanto Lola contó y reveló el monto de aquél fajo que Lebi apostó.

\- ¡Son... $150 dólares!

\- Si -sonrió segura Leni-, son los ahorros que tenía para el centro comercial, pero creo que valen la pena para apoyar a Linky.

\- Leni -comentó Lana, presintiendo un posible desastre-, tal vez no deberías...

\- Cierra la boca, Lana -susurró Lola, tomando a su gemela por el overol-. ¿No ves que es un gran negocio? Además... necesitas pagar la ventana rota del señor Grouse.

\- Rayos, lo olvidé -murmuró la mecánica entre dientes, antes de dirigirse con normalidad hacia Leni-. Será un placer recibir tu apuesta.

\- ¿No te molesta que Leni apueste por Lincoln? -preguntó Lucy a Lynn, apareciendo tras ella, provocándole un sobresalto-.

\- Como si fuera a cambiar el hecho de que le daré a Lincoln y a esos tontos una paliza -dijo Lynn, pagada de sí misma, repuesta del susto-.

\- Y aquí tienes tu boleto -dijo Lana extendiendo el boleto a Leni-.

\- Gracias, hermanita -respondió Leni, tomando el boleto de la mano de su hermana menor y dirigiendo sus pasos a la planta alta. En lugar de ir a la habitación que comparte con Lori, dio vuelta a la derecha, justo a la de Lincoln-.

Habiendo dejado la vorágine de codicia del resto, Leni se acercó a la puerta de su hermano menor, con toda la intención de mostrarle que no está tan solo como cree. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, pudo escuchar a Lincoln hablando con alguien, por teléfono con toda seguridad, ya que no escucha con quién o quienes hablaba.

\- Es en serio, amigo. Ya es mucho tener a una sola de ellas en contra, y ahora las tengo a todas encima.

\- ...

\- Será difícil.

\- ...

\- Si tú lo dices...

\- ...

\- Está bien -lo oyó ahogar un suspiro-. Ya quiero que termine todo esto.

-...

Al oír Leni que la charla terminó, entró a la habitación del chico. Con la sonrisa en su rostro, seguía emocionada con la idea de mostrar su apoyo, por poco que sea o signifique.

\- Hola Linky, ¿no te molesto?

\- Ah, hola Leni -dijo abatido el interesado, recostado sobre su cama-. No, solo... no importa. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Solo quiero enseñarte esto -la rubia sacó el boleto que Lana le dio y se lo extendió a Lincoln, con tal de que viera lo inscrito en él.

La impresión del pequeño fue mayúscula, no solo por la abultada cantidad escrita, sino también por hallar su nombre escrito en él, resaltado con mayúsculas.

\- Leni... tú...

\- Si.

\- Pero... -el chico en verdad está más confundido de lo que Lucy se vería si vistiera como Lola-... tú, es decir, yo... ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tú también necesitas algo de apoyo -dijo la rubia con absoluta sinceridad-.

\- Leni, ¿te das cuenta de lo que pasará si no ganamos...?

\- Sí, lo sé -admite Leni, causando que su sonrisa empiece a menguar-. Sé que perderé todo. Lisa ya me lo explicó y le entendí... casi todo. Pero vale la pena.

\- No, Leni, por favor -suplica él-. No me hagas cargar ese peso

Si el hijo sándwich de la familia Loud ya se sentía nervioso, el que su hermana mayor le mostrase ese boleto lo dejó peor, y de qué manera. Si perdía, sería el único responsable de que ella perdiera todos sus ahorros. No quería eso, pues las posibilidades estaban dadas. Solo que eran solo eso, números en el aire tratando de pronosticar un resultado.

\- Tonterías. Mira, Linky -la rubia se sentó en el borde de la cama y bajó la mirada-. ¿Sabes? Aún me siento mal por el trato que te dimos hace un tiempo. No fue justo de nuestra parte, y no recuerdo haber enmendado eso. Como que hago esto una manera de arrepentimiento -los recuerdos de aquella situación cuando casi echan al pobre niño de la casa estuvieron a punto de hacerle llorar-. Espero que sirva de algo, Lincoln.

Dicho esto, se levantó de la cama y quiso salir, aunque fue sujetada del brazo antes de hacerlo.

\- Leni... gracias.

\- No hay de qué -regresó un poco sobre sus pasos, solo para fundirse en un abrazo-.

\- De verdad tienes un gran corazón, y un gran amor... tal vez más del que merezco.

\- Cállate, tontito. Tú eres un mejor hermano del que nosotras merecemos. Bien, ahora sí me voy... dale una paliza a Lynn -dijo esto en un susurro antes de romper el abrazo-.

\- Lo voy a intentar... por ti.

Dicho esto, la rubia despistada salió de la habitación del peliblanco, mientras este, de nueva cuenta, tomó su teléfono y marcó un número apenas ella abandonó su cuarto.

\- ¿Hola? Tienes razón, Jack -dijo Lincoln, con el ánimo renovado-. ¡Hay que darlo todo!

* * *

A estas alturas, cualquiera en todo Royal Woods sin mucha información al respecto se pregunta qué demonios pasó para que las cosas entre dos de los Loud estuvieran en guerra civil. Clyde, Zach, los Spokes y Liam por un lado, Margo, Polly y algunas compañeras de Lynn en varios equipos por el otro habían contado a cuanta persona quiso saber sobre el porqué. La razón era tan sencilla que parecería un chiste de Luan en familia. Meses atrás, Lynn le había pedido a Lincoln que se uniera el equipo de soccer de la escuela con ella. Pensó que sería divertido, y le encantaba la idea de que su hermanito disfrutara lo mismo que ella. Pero debido a ciertos factores que la deportista no consideró (como la rotunda negativa del chico con nieve en el tejado), su anhelo no se pudo cumplir. Ahora ella veía el que Lincoln se hubiese unido a otro equipo como un acto de alta traición.

Nunca le pasó por la mente a Lynn escuchar las razones de su hermano para declinar la idea. Cierto que no era el más capaz, pero cuando se lo proponía el chico, podía jugar bien. Ella, más que nadie sabía eso de sobra. En su lugar, creyó que él estaba actuando de forma egoísta, al mero punto de la supervivencia, aspecto ultimo carente de sentido para ella.

Lo cierto era que una de las razones de la negativa de Lincoln fue, en parte, algo de enojo debido al desinterés que Lynn muestra con algunos de los pasatiempos de su hermano menor. Ahora, el mismo enojo que sintió entonces tuvo una escalada a "estampida de tiranosaurios", al tener frente a ella y su equipo, como rival, al propio Lincoln.

* * *

\- _Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, al juego es esta tarde, un partido que está fuera de toda clase de competencia oficial, puesto que hoy es un juego con causa. ¿No es así, Joe?_

\- _Así es, Paul. Con las fiestas tan cercanas, la Comisión Deportiva de la ciudad organizó este juego para todo aficionado que vive la intensidad del fútbol. Se pidió una pequeña cooperación a cambio de poder ver este juego en la cancha._

\- _Exactamente, Joe. Todo lo recaudado irá a los refugios para los que menos tienen. Esto ha hecho que algunos medios de prensa pusieran sus ojos en Royal Woods._

\- _Por algo estamos todos aquí, además de toda la gente que se dio cita. Prácticamente el graderío está a reventar. ¡Nunca había visto algo así en un juego de las juveniles!_

\- _Tal vez solo sea el espíritu de ayudar lo que trajo a toda esta gente aquí hoy. ¿No crees?_

\- _Esperemos que sí, Paul; mismo espíritu que debe invadir a los jugadores, pues a cada uno de ellos se les asignó una cantidad de dinero que un donador anónimo se ofreció a pagar cada que este anote._

\- _¿Sabes, Joe? Llama la atención que los jugadores con el momio más alto y el más bajo son hermanos._

\- _Efectivamente. Con el momio más bajo tenemos a la capitana, goleadora y estrella del equipo de la Secundaria Royal Woods, Lynn Loud jr._

\- ¡ _Y vaya que sí es un momio bajo, amigo! Solo un dólar con setenta y cinco. Esperemos que marque tres o cuatro goles._

\- _Al otro lado tenemos a su hermano Lincoln Loud, con la increíble cantidad de $266 por anotación._

\- _¡Caray! Si ese chico anota, le estará deseando una feliz Navidad a muchas personas en situación de calle_

\- _Así es, Joe._

Mientras todo ello se escucha en los altavoces locales, en los vestidores el nuevo equipo de Lincoln se preparaba para ingresar al campo de juego, todos ya con el uniforme puesto. Incluso Lincoln, quien ya viste camisa y pantaloncillo blanco únicamente con parches de los patrocinadores. En el dorso, se pueden leer su propio nombre; en los hombros, el nombre del equipo, mismo que reza "Los Halcones"; y, entre ambos, el numero 10.

\- Bien, chicos, es hora -indicó Jack-. Ya saben qué hacer.

\- Tranquilo, Jack. No sabrán quién los golpeó -animó Leo, ya con la confianza por lo alto-.

\- Oh, sí que lo sabrán, Leo -acotó Sean-. Lo que no sabrán es cómo lo hizo.

\- Sean tiene razón, Lincoln. Con la semana que "jugaste" con nosotros estás preparado para esto.

\- Estoy nervioso, amigo.

\- Es normal, Loud -se sumó Rafa-. Nos dijiste que es la primera vez que participas en un juego así.

\- Es la primera vez que juego un partido, bueno... -tuvo que hacer memoria de un incidente que no le es grato recordar-... hace tiempo jugué un poco un partido de futbol... americano -recordó un poco la brecha cultural-, pero no salió muy bien, si lo recuerdan.

\- Descuida -se unió Kyle-. Lo hermoso de este deporte es su sencillez. Son once contra once y solo el portero puede tocar el balón con las manos. Es fácil.

\- Solo recuerda -dijo un chico callado, George-. Recuerda que debes correr.

\- Bien, se acabó el tiempo de las buenas vibras -silenció Kyle, ansioso-. Es hora de jugar, porque somos...

\- ¡HERMANOS! ¡HERMANOS! ¡HERMANOS! -gritó todo el equipo, con la sola excepción de Lincoln.

\- Hermanos... -añadió el pequeño Loud, alzando el puño sobre su cabeza con timidez-.

Hecho el improvisado ritual, el equipo se dispuso a salir al campo de juego. Lo hicieron en fila, muy ordenados, a semejanza del protocolo habitual entre los jugadores profesionales. Al mismo tiempo, sus rivales lo hicieron en forma un tanto desordenada. El contraste entre ambos combinados era tan evidente que era imposible hallar una semejanza.

Los equipos procedieron a tomar formación para el trámite usual. Primero, por parte de una figura bastante conocida, se dejó sentir una interpretación del himno nacional, una interpretación muy familiar...

\- _Y esa fue la interpretación del Himno Nacional a cargo de Luna Loud. ¿Qué te pareció, Joe?_

\- _Fue un tanto... interesante._

Ambos equipos, aún al centro del campo, no rompieron formaciones. A petición de Los Halcones, todavía se escucharía una grabación. Dicha pieza sonaba como un ensamble más propio de una iglesia o de un museo para el oído profano, una melodía muy hermosa, más desconocida para la enorme mayoría de los allí presentes, incluyendo al equipo de Lynn.

Así, un hermoso ensamble de metales, cuerdas y percusiones dio inicio, seguido por una vocalización igual de hermosa. La letra, desconocida por casi todos, pues no está, al menos en su mayoría, en su lengua natural.

 _Ce sont les meilleures équipes_

 _Es sind die allerbesten Mannschaften_

 _The main event_

 _._

 _Die Meister_

 _Die Besten_

 _Les grandes équipes_

 _The champions_

Los intérpretes cantaban como ángeles, o así le parecía a Lincoln.

 _Une grande réunion_

 _Eine große sportliche Veranstaltung_

 _The main event_

 _._

 _Ils sont les meilleures_

 _Sie sind die besten_

 _These are the champions_

 _._

 _Die Meister_

 _Die Besten_

 _Les grandes équipes_

 _The champions_

Ahí estaba de nuevo el coro, esa estrofa que causó en Lincoln una emoción como nunca sintiera antes.

 _Die Meister_

 _Die Besten_

 _Les grandes équipes_

 _The champions_

Acabado el himno, una sonora ovación de pie se hizo presente las gradas. Desde luego, una composición tan hermosa no puede pasar desapercibida y no merecía menos. Mientras esta tenía lugar, ambas escuadras procedieron a dar el correspondiente saludo. Quienes hicieron el recorrido, dada su condición de visitantes, fueron los Halcones, guiados por su capitán, Jack. Por razones obvias, pasó a presentar el saludo al cuerpo arbitral, siguiendo con el equipo contrario y empezando con su homóloga, Lynn.

\- Buen juego -deseó el pelinegro-.

\- Te voy a hacer pedazos -respondió la castaña, rebosante de confianza y altanera-.

El tono que la capitana usó no le hizo ninguna gracia a Jack, quien respondió rápidamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Somos los héroes del vecindario...

Lynn no hizo otra cosa más que fruncir el ceño en respuesta, pero ahí no acabó el asunto ya que el siguiente era Rafael. Éste, ya con las manos enfundadas en los guantes, saludó a la chica.

\- ... Ídolos de barrio desconocidos...

Y así fue con todos y cada uno de sus contrarios. Cada uno con una frase que sucedió a la de su predecesor, como si de un poema se tratara. Ello solo provocó que el enojo de Lynn aumentara poco a poco.

\- ...de los que imponen respeto en la cuadra...

\- ...de los que enfrentan en cada jugada...

\- ...de esos que sueñan con ser Maradona...

\- ...y juegan de túnel, taco y rabona.

\- ...de los que dejan el alma en la jaula...

\- ...en cada reta, en cada driblada.

\- Invencibles...

\- ...como campeones del mundo...

Había llegado el turno del saludo de manos entre hermano y hermana. De más está decir que Lincoln llegó hasta su hermana con mucho temor, y esta lo recibió con una mirada fulminante, dando el apretón con toda su fuerza, la suficiente al menos como para hacerle saber lo que le esperaba, según ella, al pequeño traidor.

\- Oye, Lincoln -fue otro chico, Derek, quien llamó su atención-. Dile esto... -el chico se le acercó al oído y susurró-.

\- ...Somos los reyes del barrio -dijo esto con mucho miedo, temiendo por su integridad. Acto seguido, prosigue con el saludo al resto-.

-A ti te haré papilla, "hermanito" -dijo Lynn para sus adentros, aunque Lincoln pudo escucharla-.

Terminando con el saludo protocolario, el árbitro central se dirigió con aire grave al centro del campo.

\- Capitanes, acérquense -llamó el silbante central-.

Lynn y Jack se acercaron al árbitro, quien procedió al volado para el derecho a elegir campo y definir el sorteo inicial. El sorteo lo ganó el chico, quien optó por no hacer cambio de cancha y dándole el saque inicial al equipo contrario.

-Una cosa más -agregó el de negro-. Los conozco muy bien a ambos. Así que no quiero indisciplina alguna. ¿Quedó claro, Loud?

\- Si -respondió Lynn, desdeñosa- _ **.**_

\- ¿Entendido, Johnson?

\- Si, señor -Jack hizo lo propio, con mejor actitud que su homóloga-.

\- Entonces a jugar. Loud, tienen el saque.

Así, Lynn toma el balón y lo posicionó debidamente. Se acercó a ella uno de sus compañeros para realizar el saque inicial. Este le daría a ella el balón para dar inicio a las hostilidades. En el momento justo en el que tomó el balón con sus piernas, encaró, dando marcha hacia el frente de ataque pasando primero por Lincoln, quien jugaría como punta, y Jack, quien le acompaña en la punta un poco más retrasado.

No es que Lynn haya tenido problemas en pasar a los dos primeros rivales, quienes solo le dejaron pasar. Tampoco los tuvo para sortear a la siguiente línea, que sí opuso algo de resistencia. Con habitual pericia y habilidad, logró deshacerse de la marca recibida. Ya se encontraba a un cuarto de la portería. De nueva cuenta, fue interceptada por sus rivales, siendo esta vez tres defensas quienes impedían el paso a la chica Loud. Con excesiva confianza, hizo un par de movimientos de pierna muy hábiles para zafarse de nueva cuenta de la marca impuesta que le impedía el paso. Ahora solo tenía que quitarse a un defensa más, lo cual hizo realizando una ruleta para quedar frente a la portería, al filo del área grande. Se detuvo un instante para sacar una impresionante patada que enviaría la patada a la meta.

\- A ver si puedes con esta, grandulón -se permitió hablar un momento, con la misma actitud altanera de la que hace gala desde días atrás-.

Para su sorpresa, el tiro que había mandado a la parte baja del poste izquierdo del arquero fue frenado por la mano del mismo. Con su gran altura y potencia de piernas, no le fue muy difícil llegar a la zona donde el esférico se dirigía, aunque no se pudo quedar con él al enviarlo fuera del campo y mandarlo a tiro de esquina.

\- ¡Buen intento, Cola de Caballo! -gritó Rafa, ajustando el guante derecho- ¡Vamos, amigos, que esto ya empezó!

A medida de que todos se acercaban a defender o a atacar el tiro de esquina, uno de los compañeros de Lynn se acercó a ella.

\- Eso fue grandioso, Lynn -le dijo el chico, moreno con cara de rata-, estupendo, pero recuerda que tienes un equipo.

\- Si, lo siento. Quería ser la primera en anotar.

\- Y lo serás. Solo espera, me encargaré de pasarte el balón.

\- Bien.

\- ¡Oye, Lynn! -esta vez fue otra de sus compañeras quien se sumó- ¿Ya viste quién se quedó al centro del campo?

A quien pudo ver que se quedó al centro del campo, solo un poco atrás de la separación en el círculo central, era nada menos que Lincoln. El chico tenía instrucciones de quedarse allí hasta que le dieran una señal.

\- Dejen solo a ese perdedor -dijo con la desdeñosa molestia usual desde que empezó el juego-. Como si él pudiera hacer mucho.

Con dicha sentencia, la deportista Loud tomó posición para intentar un gol derivado del tiro de esquina que ella misma generó. Se ubicó cerca del arco, apenas fuera del área chica para evitar que el portero le gane el balón. Así posicionada, se cobró el saque de esquina, el balón se dirigió justo hacia ella dibujando una hermosa curva que pondría en apuros a cualquier defensa. Estaba lista para enviar, con un certero remate de cabeza, la pelota al fondo de la red. Ya lo tenía en la mira. Lo que no pudo ver fue la silueta del chico que superó su salto sin problemas, robando el balón de su trayectoria y tomándolo con las manos, dejándola con los ojos por completo abiertos, anonadada.

\- ¡Ah! -gritó el robusto portero al caer-. ¡Lincoln!

Apenas sus pies tocaran el césped artificial, Rafael arrojó el balón con fuerza hacia Lincoln, quien apenas empezó a correr en cuanto viera el esférico ir hacia él. Ahora, él estaba solo frente a la portería, sin contar a la portera rival. Armándose del valor que suele caracterizarle, el "Hombre del Plan" se encarriló hacia su destino. La portera rival decidió hacer una salida, aunque faltaba mucho para que Lincoln llegara a ser un" peligro". Tenía la posibilidad de devolver el balón a la zona contraria, aprovechando que aún todo su equipo se encontrara tras la línea de cal en cuanto Rafa despejara al peliblanco del mismo.

Lincoln se encontraba a escasos metros del área grande cuando vio venir a la rival. Esto alteró al chico, quien decidió retroceder. Al hacerlo, vio que algunos de los integrantes del equipo contrario se dirigieron hacia él. Ahí se encontraba. Por un lado tenía a la portera, por el otro a tres o cuatro rivales que lo despojarían del balón si no tomaba rápido una decisión, la cual, de hecho, no fue muy ortodoxa. Solo había cambiado una vez la dirección de su recorrido a la derecha del campo, ya con cinco jugadores tras él que estuvieron a poco de arrancarle el balón. Sintiéndose acorralado, volvió a cambiar por la banda derecha y aceleró el paso para volver a tener de frente la portería, inerme y solitaria. En menos de un segundo, unas palabras cruzaron por su cabeza.

"Solo corre. Deshazte de ellos como puedas y, cuando tengas el arco solo, empuja el balón. Entra a la portería si es necesario"

No lo dudó ni un segundo. Aceleró aún más su ritmo dejando atrás a sus perseguidores. Tal como se lo indicaron...

\- _¡Gol! ¡Gol de Lincoln Loud!_

\- ¡ _Notable! ¡Sobresaliente!_ **(XD)** _¡Qué manera de anotar! ¡Gol, golazo de Lincoln Loud! ¡Como si huyera de sus rivales! ¿No crees, Paul?_

\- _Totalmente de acuerdo, Joe. Este gol no solo abre el marcador a seis minutos de juego, sino que suma $266 dólares a la causa._

\- _Compañero, la cifra recaudada está cerca de los $10,000 dólares. Si el chico Loud anota por lo menos otras tres veces, eso de habrá superado._

\- _Eso es tener espíritu navideño, Joe._

Lincoln no se lo creyó hasta que escuchó los altavoces y a la multitud fundirse en aplausos para él. De verdad él, contra todo pronóstico, no solo hizo gol, sino que fue el encargado de abrir el marcador y poner a su equipo en una ventaja momentánea.

Con ese agradable sabor en la boca, el chico regresó al campo de su equipo, pasando de las miradas de quienes no lo pudieron detener, ignorándolas, con una sonrisa apenas visible, sonrisa que se vio obligado a quitar apenas se acercó a Lynn, quien lo esperaba con la mirada más rabiosa que puede exhibir.

\- Fue suerte de principiante -silbó entre dientes la castaña-. No creas que esto se acabó, tonto. Aún me falta hacerte papilla.

\- Te equivocas, Loud. La suerte ahora no tuvo nada que ver en esto -se acercó Jack por detrás de Lincoln, llevando un brazo por encima del hombro del peliblanco.

\- Pfff, sin talento. Lo único a lo que se abraza es a la suerte, y no tienes mucha, Lincoln.

\- Para eso tiene equipo -río el pelinegro-. Ven, Lincoln. Acompáñame.

Jack guio a Lincoln hasta quedar frente a las gradas, deteniéndose justo frente a donde estaban apiñadas sus hermanas y sus padres. Mientras rodeaba al chico con uno de sus brazos, con el otro señaló directo hacia ellas. Habiéndose enterado de la apuesta por ellas lanzada, se había propuesto qué ganarían con goles del peliblanco, demostrando a ellas que están cometiendo un error, y la actitud de porquería con que actuaron al momento de apostar.

\- ¡Él fue! -gritó jocoso Jack, inaudible para ellas- ¡El metió el gol, hijas de su...!

\- ¡Oye! -increpó el peliblanco.

\- Perdón, viejo. Me dejé llevar.

En la grada, el acto de Jack no fue del completo agrado de la familia. De hecho, los únicos que celebraban eran Lynn sr (quien hacia su "baile de la victoria"), Rita, que solo sonreía y aplaudía, y Leni, quien más que alegre por la apuesta (que, de hecho, casi había olvidado), estaba eufórica por su hermano.

Terminado el corto festejo, los jugadores regresaban a sus posiciones, listos para reiniciar el juego, aunque éste sería diferente. Lynn ya no pensó en encarar sola a medio equipo, sino hacer valer la compañía de su equipo tratando de armar una jugada que los acercara a la meta e igualar el marcador. Así, se dejaron correr diez minutos de dominio casi absoluto por parte del equipo de la secundaria local. A pesar de semejante ofensiva, no lograban concretar la jugada debido a la sólida defensa de los Halcones, liderada por Leo en la punta izquierda.

La desesperación ya hace presa de los estudiantes de la secundaria de Royal Woods, faltando ya pocos minutos para el medio tiempo, y seguían sin lograr empatar el juego. Fue precisamente esa desesperación la que originó una jugada que inició en medio campo. Margo sorteó a algunos jugadores y desbordó por la banda izquierda, volviéndose a quitar a los defensas de encima. Esta, al entrar al área de penalti, notó que Lynn estaba dentro y mandó un centro preciso. La chica Loud se encontraba marcada por dos oponentes, mismos que no superaron su salto con la sola excepción de Rafael. Saltando, esta sintió que la estaban desplazando en el aire, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de bruces en el césped artificial. Se quedó en el suelo, un tanto aturdida, pero el pitido del silbato le hizo alzar la mirada, viendo al arquero rival ser amonestado y discutir con el árbitro.

\- ¡Son tonterías!

\- Cálmese, Barba -replicó el silbante-. No me obligue a sacar la roja.

\- ¡Pero estoy en mi área! -reclama Rafa, exasperado.

\- No señor. Está fuera de ella y arrolló a Loud -el silbante no se dejó dominar-.

\- Con un demonio... -masculla el portero, queriendo insultar a la autoridad-.

\- Ya cálmate, Rafa -dijo Jack sujetando a penas al grandote-. Ya lo marcó, no podemos hacer nada.

\- Claro que sí, Jack -intervino Sean-. Rafa lo detiene e iniciamos un contragolpe anotando de nuevo.

\- ¿Y si lo anoto? -llamó Lynn, ansiosa por descargar- ¿Qué harán, tontos?

\- ¡Loud! -la llamada de atención del silbante calmó a la castaña, alejándose de ellos y tomando rumbo a colocar el balón en el manchón penal.

\- Simple -habló Leo, antes de que Lynn se alejara-. Anotaremos también.

Lynn solo dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido, siguiendo con su camino. Colocó el balón sobre el manchón, tomó poca distancia y esperó a que el silbante diera un pitido. Todos observan impacientes. Jack, por su parte, se encuentra pensativo. Meditaba sobre la jugada que podrían hacer si Rafael se quedaba con el balón. A medida que la tiradora arrancó su corta carrera por patear el balón, observa como Rafael intuyó que sería un tiro colocado, dándose cuenta de la verdadera intención de Lynn.

\- ¡No te muevas!

La instrucción llegó tarde, poco después de que la patada de Lynn se dio antes de terminar de hablar. Aunque Rafael se decidió a lanzarse por el balón, pudo reaccionar y tratar aunque sea de desviar el balón y cambiar su curso, descrito entonces como una curva magistral. Éste apenas entraría por un pequeño resquicio entre el travesaño y la mano del arquero que, aun valiéndose de todos sus recursos, el esfuerzo sería estéril. Después de tocar el balón, este rebotó en el palo donde impactó y fue a dar al fondo de la red.

\- _¡Gol! ¡Gol, gol de Lynn Loud!_

\- _Una gran anotación, mis queridos amigos. Una definición perfecta. Todos los que alguna vez quieran definirlo "a lo Panenka" deberían tomar nota._

\- _Así es, Joe._

En la cancha, era júbilo para unos y decepción para otros.

\- ¡Maldita sea! -voceó Rafael, golpeando la grama- ¡¿Cómo es que no pude verlo!

\- Tranquilo, hermano -trató de amenizar Jack el ánimo decaído del resto de sus compañeros-. La verdad, lo cobró muy bien.

-"Gracias,", viejo -repuso el arquero con sarcasmo-.

\- Cállate, Rafa. Ahora lo importante es volver a tomar ventaja. Yo me encargo -asume Leo-.

\- Como quieras, Leo -resuelve Jack, recibiendo el balón de parte del cancerbero-. Toma.

Al margen de la situación se mantuvo el novato Loud, quien no intervino para nada en la charla hasta que lo llamaron.

\- Oye, Lincoln... -llamó Jack-.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Necesito que te quedes ahora hasta atrás, en media cancha, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro, supongo.

La indicación no tenía mucha lógica, pues al joven le habían dejado dicho que sería el encargado de anotar, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Ahora, se quedaría en la zona donde normalmente juega Lynn. Al darse cuenta de esto, Lincoln no pudo ponerse más nervioso.

Las acciones se retomaron. Jack y Leo se encargaron de reanudar la ofensiva, Contrario lo que todos pensarían, o al menos así creyeron en el equipo de la secundaria, no jugaron retrasando el balón, sino yendo directo hacia su meta corriendo como demonios, sacándose de encima a sus rivales y con pases cortos entre sí. Llegando así al área chica rival, se toparon con la defensa, cuatro jugadores que no los dejarían pasar. Una mirada entre ambos bastó para comenzar su jugada, arrancando Jack en diagonal desde la banda izquierda, lo que derivó en que los defensivos se dividieron en dos por cada atacante. Con un amague le bastó a Leo para sacarse a uno de los defensores, sin mirar siquiera al segundo y sabiendo donde estaba la portera. De la nada, sacó un potente disparo con efecto que fue a dar a la horquilla entre el poste izquierdo y el travesaño, sacudiendo la red y enmarcando una nueva anotación.

\- _¡_ _Gol! No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que se empató el encuentro, y ahora la Secundaria Royal Woods tiene que lidiar con estar abajo en el marcador. ¡A donde las arañas tejen su nido! ¿Tú que piensas, Joe?_

\- _Pienso que será de cuesta arriba para este equipo de ahora en adelante. no falta mucho para que termine la primera mitad, y lo lógico es que se vayan al descanso con esa desventaja, Paul._

- _Veamos si hay una reacción de ellos en los tres minutos que le restan a la primera mitad._

El festejo de los chicos no fue más largo que el del primer gol. Solo corrieron al banderín de esquina más cercano y, abrazados entre ellos, celebraron extendiendo los brazos frente a la gente de las gradas más próximas que aplaudía la acción. Una vez terminado el festejo, los chicos volvieron a sus puestos, siendo felicitados por sus compañeros, entre ellos Lincoln.

\- Amigos, eso fue asombroso -felicitó el peliblanco-.

\- Gracias, Loud -respondió Leo, bastante relajado-. Se que este no era el plan, pero ¿no crees que debo tener algo de gloria? Además, le dejé en claro a tu hermana que lo que digo, lo cumplo.

Lincoln vio a Lynn, quien reclama con furia a su equipo por la forma tan fácil (o eso le habían hecho parecer) con la que consiguieron la segunda anotación. En su momento, se permitió alzar la vista y lo pudo ver. Su hermano, siendo feliz jugando el deporte que más seguidores acarrea en todo el orbe sin ella. Ello sembró furia en su interior. "Se acabó la hermana buena", pensó. "Ahora, voy en serio".

La reanudación del partido se vio marcada por Lynn y el resto de su equipo atacando con todo, pero los pases imprecisos y la fortaleza defensiva de los contrarios llevó sus esfuerzos a ser vanos. Al final, el pitido del árbitro marcó el fin de los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos de juego, dando por terminados los esfuerzos de ambos equipos antes del descanso.

Así, ambos conjuntos se dirigieron a los vestidores, uno de ellos felicitándose entre sus integrantes y enmarcando el gran esfuerzo en todas las líneas. Al otro lado de la palestra, algunos integrantes estaban decaídos. Otros pocos sentían ánimos para dar a entender que esto no había terminado, y una jugadora más solo caminaba, irradiando una mezcla de furia e impotencia. "¿Cómo rayos un equipo de barriada está limpiando el piso con nosotros? ¿Como demonios Lincoln anotó, si no tiene talento?" se llegó a preguntar, rumiando su evidente molestia.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que aquellos veintidós jugadores abandonaron el campo, en las gradas las alarmas estaban encendidas entre el resto de las hermanas Loud. Lo que Lisa había pronosticado de forma clara ahora está siendo refutada de forma contundente.

\- Lisa, dijiste que literalmente Lynn no tendría problemas para ganar -reclamó Lori, bastante molesta-.

\- No dije que ganaría -se defendió la preescolar-. Dije específicamente que las probabilidades estaban a su favor.

\- Tranquila, hermana -calmó Luna, bastante confiada-. Aún no termina, seamos pacientes.

\- ¿De qué hablan, niñas? -La pregunta de Lynn Sr. amenazó con romper toda discreción-.

\- De nada -dijeron casi todas al mismo tiempo-.

\- ¿En serio? -dijo Leni, muy inocente- Creí que estaban hablando de la apuesta que hicimos.

\- ¿De qué apuesta hablas, Leni? -inquirió Rita, empezando a molestarse-.

\- De la que hicimos cuando nos enteramos de que Lynn y Lincoln jugarían entre ellos... -respondió la diseñadora con total despreocupación-.

\- Eso no fue lindo, chicas -apenas habló su madre, el resto bajó la mirada, no demasiado avergonzadas-.

\- Su madre tiene razón, niñas. No es justo que jueguen con los eventos de sus hermanos -agregó el calvo padre de familia-. Además, supongo que ninguna de ustedes apostó por su hermano, ¿verdad?

\- Solo yo, papá -se sincera Leni, a pesar de tener ocho pares de ojos tras sendas palmas-.

Ante eso, Lynn y Rita no hicieron sino mirar con un dejo de decepción a sus hijas. La suficiente, al menos, como para que ellas sintieran un poco de vergüenza.

* * *

Por su lado, en los vestidores, el equipo visitante se encontraba entre charlas animadas, cuando el timbre de un celular se hizo notar cerca de las cosas de Lincoln. Este, alarmado, se apresuró a atender.

\- ¿Hola?

 _\- ¡Lincoln!_ -saludó efusivo Clyde, al otro lado de la línea-. _Amigo, eso fue genial._

\- Ah, gracias, Clyde... un minuto. ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- _Del partido, genio_ -respondió irónico McBride- _. Lo estoy viendo en televisión con mis papás. Te envían saludos._

\- Oh, pues gracias.

\- ¡ _Es asombroso!_ -las palabras del moreno desbordan emoción-. _¡De verdad le estás ganando a Lynn!_

\- No, viejo -corrige el peliblanco, mirando al resto de sus compañeros, quienes se encontraban aún con sus charlas, al tiempo que él lo hace con su hermano de otra familia-. Somos un equipo.

\- _Pues llegaste a un muy buen equipo, hermano. En fin, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte_ -se despide el chico encrespado- _. Suerte en el resto del juego._

\- Gracias, hermano -dicho esto, colgó-.

\- ¿Quién era, Loud? -preguntó Leo, dibujando una sonrisa pícara-.

\- Era un amigo -se excusó Lincoln-. Quiso desearnos suerte.

\- Genial -empezó a hablar Rafael-. Algo de eso nos...

Nuevamente, el sonido de un celular recibiendo una llamada interrumpió al arquero. Mismo aparato, mismo sonido.

\- Lo siento, chicos -se disculpó el dueño del celular-.

\- Tranquilo, Lincoln -dijo el capitán-. Puedes contestar.

\- Gracias, Jack -se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar-. ¿Hola?

\- _Hola, Lincoln_ -al otro lado, la voz, femenina, se oye bastante neutral-.

\- Hola, Ronnie. ¿Qué pasa?

\- _¿Que qué pasa? Enciendo el televisor y de pronto aparece tu rostro. Tú dime, genio._

\- Oh, tú también -suspiró Lincoln, un tanto abrumado-.

\- _Bueno_ -explica la latina- _, de hecho somos todos los que estamos viendo tu juego. Mi familia es fanática del fútbol... bueno, casi todos. En fin..._

\- Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo has estado?

\- _Bien, al menos no me puedo quejar, pero no llamé para hablar de mí, sino de ti. Es impresionante, para ser tú._

\- Gracias, creo... si eso fue un halago -aunque ella no lo podía ver, podía hacerse a la idea de lo rojo que Lincoln se puso al hablar-. Pero no soy solo yo. Digo, apenad toqué el balón...

\- _Y aun así llevas los mismos goles que Lynn._

\- ¡Vengan chicos! -gritó Sean, atento a lo que alcanza a oír- Lincoln habla con una chica.,

Ante el llamado, todo el equipo se arremolinó en torno a Lincoln. Si el hombre del plan ya estaba un tanto incómodo con un oyente...

\- ¿De verdad te parece que... estoy jugando bien? -preguntó, nervioso-.

\- _Mejor de lo que pensé, al menos_ -respondió la latina-.

\- Viniendo de ti, eso me sirve mucho.

\- ¡Lo dijo! ¡Lo dijo! -bramó Rafa, último de todos en acercarse sin que Lincoln se diera cuenta- ¡Oye, chica! ¡Lincoln dice que te ama!

\- _¿Qué rayos fue eso? -preguntó molesta Ronnie-._

\- Fue... fue uno de mis compañeros -se disculpó Lincoln, mientras el robusto chico empezaba a cantar "Vasos vacíos" en un fluido español-. Quiso hacer una broma.

\- _Bien, voy a ignorar eso. Fue incómodo, ¡sobre todo porque todos en casa lo están escuchando!_ -Una sonora carcajada se dejó sentir en el vestidor, al grado de haber sido escuchados al otro lado de la línea-. _En fin, todos te mandan saludos. Suerte, Patético._

\- Oh, pues... gracias -se despide el peliblanco, reprimiendo su respuesta a las intromisiones-. Un saludo a todos por allá.

\- A eso le llamo motivación, chicos -dijo Jack, señalando a Lincoln-.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Vamos, viejo! -se sumó Sean- Te llama un amigo, te llama tu novia, y los dos dicen que jugaste bien.

\- Ella no e... -por un segundo, Lincoln lo consideró mejor-... tal vez luego.

\- ¿Lo ves, hermano? -dijo Rafa- Tienes motivación.

\- Si, sí. Todos felices por Loud -repuso Leo, ansioso-, pero si no hay problema, hay que regresar al campo. Hay asuntos pendientes.

\- Tienes razón, Leo -acordó Jack con entusiasmo-. Hay que volver, y no olviden el plan.

Con la orden dada, los once salieron de nuevo a la cancha, con la sola idea de terminar el partido. Todos sabían lo que tendrían que hacer en la parte complementaria del juego.

* * *

- _Y estamos de regreso, amigos. Los equipos ya se encuentran de vuelta en el terreno de juego. ¿Qué crees que nos deje este segundo tiempo, Paul?_

\- _Goles por parte de ambos equipos. Al menos eso es lo que queremos ver, Joe._

Todos los jugadores ya habían ingresado al campo. Los jugadores del equipo de Lynn y su entrenador tomaban lugar en el banquillo, mientras que del otro lado, el correspondiente a la visita, se encontraba vacía salvo por algunas mochilas y dos paquetes con botellas de agua. Los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones, siendo el turno de los Halcones de tomar la iniciativa en el segundo tiempo. En el círculo central ya se encontraban Jack y Lincoln, quien ya podía sentir las miradas molestas de Lynn y compañía, acechando su persona, sintiéndose con certeza la siguiente presa de su hermana mayor.

Lincoln... no, no solo él, sino todo su equipo, incluso el entrenador de la secundaria, saben de lo que la deportista Loud había planeado especialmente para su hermano.

"No me importa si le rompen las piernas. ¡Ese perdedor no vuelve a anotar! ¿Entendieron?"

La instrucción fue clara. Sacar a Lincoln del partido a como dé lugar. Por alguna razón, pensó que el que estuviera compartiendo con él era la razón de su bajo nivel en el juego, nada más lejos de la realidad. Quizá por la rabia, pero tiene muy presente que Lincoln tiene mala suerte. No pensaba en eso desde aquellos horribles días en que, de haber querido eso, sus padres terminarían presos y los servicios sociales habrían dispuesto de todos ellos como mejor pareciera. El motivo es erróneo, pero la sensación era la correcta. Lynn está jugando por debajo de su nivel habitual. De hecho, no pensó que ni por asomo está dando el setenta por ciento.

El enojo tenía ciega a la pobre castaña. Cierto, no jugaba con la soltura a la que está acostumbrada, pero la verdadera razón de ello no recae sobre Lincoln. No del todo. La verdadera causa importante de la baja en el nivel de juego de Lynn era, contrario a lo que muchos en el terreno de juego pudieran pensar. Era debido al cariño, aunado a un inusual arrepentimiento que la carcome por dentro a causa de ello.

En el campo, el silbante dejó sonar su ocarina, dando inicio a la parte complementaria del juego. Las acciones comenzaron con Jack dando pase a Lincoln, quien retrasó el balón con rapidez hacia sus compañeros y, así, comenzar a jugar.

Durante los primeros cinco minutos, las acciones no pasaron de la mera neutralidad. Se presentaron escasas oportunidades de atacar por parte de ambos equipos, haciendo que el juego se estancara en el medio campo. Así, transcurrió el tiempo hasta el minuto siete del segundo tiempo, momento en el que el líder defensivo, Leo, recobró el balón de un compañero de Lynn, dando inicio a un contragolpe. El central recorrió un buen tramo de la cancha hasta verse a escasos metros del área rival, siendo interceptado por los dos defensas de la izquierda. Dio un pase largo al lateral derecho, Sean, quien bajó el balón con suma precisión, de pierna derecha, digno de un jugador de primera. Con un rápido autopase, se zafó de la marca de un rival y aceleró a fondo, dejando atrás a otros dos defensores. Todo ello encendió las alarmas en el equipo de Lynn. Sean había llegado casi al fin del terreno de juego cuando, sin detenerse, envió un centro retrasado al borde del área grande, donde Jack sería el encargado de recibir, amortiguar y pasar el balón al novato con la cabeza.

-Anota -susurró Jack para sí-.

Nadie supo, ni siquiera el propio Lincoln, cómo éste logró acomodar su cuerpo para prender el balón de volea después de un rebote para mandar al fondo del arco con un tiro de zurda, dejando sin posibilidades a la portera rival debido a la gran fuerza con la que el disparó salió directo a las redes.

Desde el medio campo, Lynn fue muda testigo de la acción, viéndolo todo en cámara lenta. Vio perfectamente desde el pase del lateral, cómo su homólogo bajaba el balón con pericia, reduciendo la velocidad del mismo para dejar el servicio con su hermano. El solo había esperado a que el balón rebotara en la grama una vez y, en el aire, enviar el esférico al fondo de zurda.

\- _¡Gooooooooool! ¡Gol de alfombra y caravana!_ _ **(XD)**_ _¡Gol impresionante del joven Loud!_

\- _Si que fue impresionante, pero no solo el gol. La jugada es digna de alabanzas, Paul._

\- _Efectivamente, Joe. El gol del niño Loud pone el marcado tres goles a uno para los Halcones Blancos._

En la cancha, Lincoln no podía creerse lo que acaba de hacer. Una jugada más digna de Lynn que de él, por mucho, pero ver el balón al interior de la portería le hizo sentir la piel de gallina y estallar en júbilo, dando saltos y golpes al aire mientras corre a la zona donde celebró su primer gol con su compañero y nuevo amigo, ahora acompañado por varios elementos más de su equipo, quienes llegaban desde atrás montándose literalmente en el joven, celebrando también por la anotación y haciendo que cayera al piso de rodillas.

Pocos segundos después, cada uno de los que se sumaron al festejo se retiraban, dejando que el chico pudiera levantarse. Antes de que lograra volver a su posición, Leo lo llamó, estando él sobre una rodilla en el césped artificial.

-No, no acepto Leo. Lo siento.

-No, idiota -increpó el arrodillado-. Sube el pie.

Haciendo lo que se le pidió, colocó su botín sobre la rodilla de Leo, quien procedió a fingir que daba grasa al calzado del autor de semejante gol para alzarse y "dar esos cinco" con ambas manos por todo lo alto.

El festejo, de nuevo, no causó la más mínima gracia en quienes jugaron en contra de Lincoln. Eran presas de la desesperación al ver cómo la decisión que, en su momento creyeron la más sensata, las dejaba sin una parte de su mesada. Leni, por su parte, saltaba y aplaudía junto a sus padres luego de ver tan soberbia obra de arte a la que su hermano puso la cereza del pastel que fue semejante gol.

Mientras, en la cancha, los equipos tomaban posición de nueva cuenta para encarar el reinicio del partido. Lynn ya se encontraba a punto de cabalgar un tigre rabioso, si dicha comparación es posible. La furia de la castaña con cola de caballo era visible, al grado de que todos sus compañeros y su hermano intuyeron la actitud que ella misma tomaría. Tanto, que pudieron saborearla.

En el centro, Lynn y su compañero ofensivo dieron un saque que reanudó de nueva cuenta las hostilidades. El chico dio el pase a su superior y se alejó para permitirle hacer, a su antojo, lo que quería. Atacar sin piedad.

La chica Loud lo hizo a sus anchas, desbordando a cualquiera que se le pusiera delante y quitándose la marca de los rivales con tal facilidad que incluso el mejor periodista deportivo no lo creería. Se quitaba a tres, cinco, siete, hasta que un jugador orgulloso y una actitud altamente contrastante le puso un alto. Leo se plantó frente a ella, haciendo que su marcha se detuviera en seco y tratando de no caer en el juego de piernas que la castaña empezó.

Rápidos y hábiles eran los amagues que Lynn sostenía, al más puro estilo de Cristiano Ronaldo, aun cuando Leo no se deja amedrentar con algo tan sencillo para él. Estaba frente a ella, esperando el momento en que ella se descuide para despojarle del balón e iniciar un nuevo ataque. La recuperación no llegó por parte del defensor central, sino de alguien más que logró escabullirse para robar el esférico, el cual jaló con la suela del botín e inmediatamente mandó pase a su arquero, aprovechando la cercanía con su propia meta.

Lynn no pudo evitar sentirse más humillada. El modo tan sencillo con la que fue despojada del balón afloró en el punto más crítico de su orgullo. Impulsada por el mismo, fue con todo a buscar el esférico que el portero controla con los pies al borde del área chica. Éste, al verla acercarse a toda velocidad, apenas esboza una sonrisa y arrojó el balón con la suela hacia adelante, cruzando el mismo entre sus piernas y rodeándola para recobrar el esférico y darle salida con Leo de nueva cuenta.

Las ovaciones del público no fueron contenidas ni por asomo. Fue un túnel impresionante, pero para Lynn fue la más grande humillación jamás recibida en toda su carrera, habiendo dejado sorprendidos a sus compañeros y a Lincoln, quienes no recordaban haber sido testigos o escuchar que ella fuera víctima de semejante acto alguna vez.

\- _¡Oh, por Dios! Joe, ¿no se supone que las mujeres acostumbran cerrar las piernas?_

\- _¡Vamos, Paul! Éste es un ambiente familiar. Sobre eso, tal vez Loud debería usar una toga._

Lynn cayó de rodillas. No podía creer cómo fue posible que haya sido humillada de nueva cuenta con tan poco. Los ojos se le humedecen a medida que aumentaba su furia.

\- Levántate -escuchó decir mientras seguía en el suelo-. Si tienes orgullo, Loud, demuéstralo. Haz que tu equipo se recupere y que nosotros no sintamos que le ganamos a un montón de troncos.

Al levantar la vista, notó que fue el mismo jugador que le hizo pasar esa vergüenza quien le daba aliento. Con la dignidad que su maltrecho orgullo le permite, se levantó de nuevo, limpió de su rostro el sudor, lágrimas y suciedad, y se dirigió a reintegrarse al juego, dirigiendo una verdadera mirada fulminante a Rafael.

\- Hace rato me humillaste -Rafa solo se encogió de hombros-. Solo te devolví el favor.

Con esas palabras, Lynn corrió un poco para regresar a una posición desde la cual podría recibir el balón nuevamente y acortar las distancias en el marcador. Solo algo lo arruinaría...

 _\- ¡Goooooooooool! ¡¿Qué digo gol?! ¡Golazo del capitán Johnson!_

 _\- Esto es increíble, Paul. A uno de los equipos más poderosos de la liga juvenil Inter escolar lo están dejando en ridículo._

 _\- ¿Quieres saber cómo se le dice a esto, Joe? Una verdadera paliza._

 _\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo._

... y ese algo fue Jack. El capitán del nuevo equipo de Lincoln había marcado el cuarto gol en contra del conjunto de Lynn, lo que dejaba los ánimos por los suelos cual cruzazulino en final de Liga del 2013 o americanista en semifinal de Concachampions de 2018 **(Que se deje caer el cague, igual es mame XD)**. El jugador no desaprovechó la oportunidad de restregarle esa anotación a Lynn en la cara, y su festejo no pudo ser más enfático al dar una vuelta de carro, rematando con un nuevo giro en el aire y un golpe al mismo, acompañado de sus camaradas.

Ése fue un golpe muy duro para Lynn. El marcador ya daba fe de un cuatro a uno a favor del visitante, y anotar tres goles en quince minutos no será gran cosa. O no lo sería, de no ser porque no estaba dando un buen partido. La castaña tenía muchas cosas en mente, empezado por tratar de recordar la última vez que el contrario marcara más de tres veces, mucho menos que lo hiciera con gran facilidad. Aún peor, dejándolos abajo en el marcador. Las sensaciones de frustración y desesperación iban en aumento, viendo a lo lejos el festejo efusivo de sus rivales y la participación del chico con nieve en el tejado.

A pesar de toda esa impotencia, Lynn y sus compañeros se acercaron al círculo central, reanudando el partido. Totalmente decaídos, ya no hicieron intentos desesperados de atacar a ultranza, sino que prefirieron un juego de pases sin más orden que impedir que el rival recupere el balón,, cosa que a la castaña Loud le desagrada mucho. En lo tocante a ella, el último minuto son sesenta segundos, por lo que la pasó tratando de animar a los suyos a una última ofensiva desesperada para que, por lo menos, la derrota fuera mucho más honrosa.

Del mismo modo que en lapsos previos, Lynn y compañía trataron, por todos los medios, de armar un buen ataque, algo que pudiera acercarlos en los números. Cada intento fue detenido. Si no fue un defensa, era el portero quien tapaba los disparos que no iban errados.

Así, pasaron diez de los últimos quince minutos restantes. Los chicos de la secundaria de Royal Woods intentaron un ataque otra vez, pero el cansancio de la mayoría no dejó que este avanzara más allá del medio campo rival, siendo detenidos por los medios laterales y de contención de los Halcones, que apostaron por un contragolpe.

Este dio inicio en cuanto Derek, central de contención, recuperó el balón e inmediatamente vio cómo Sean echó a correr tan rápido como pudo, por lo que no dudó en dar un pase adelantado. El mismo fue recibido por Leo a unos metros por delante de la línea del medio campo. Condujo el balón por el centro de esta unos metros hasta pasar a Lincoln, quien se encontró libre. Cruel ironía, pues ésa fue la orden de Lynn. El peliblanco tomó el balón, pero al levantar la vista vio a esta ir directamente sobre él, furiosa. Le parecía ver todo en cámara lenta, ver cómo ella se fue con todo hacia su persona. Un acto de completa desesperación que pudo consumarse apenas ella se arrojó al suelo a toda marcha, con los tachones por delante sin levantarlos demasiado del piso. Apenas lo suficiente para que estos no se atoren en la grama. Desconocedor de si fue por instinto de supervivencia o si fue cosa de los días previos al juego y las acciones recientes, pudo evadir la barrida de Lynn, apenas rozando el balón y dando un pequeño salto para evitar cualquier contacto. Acto seguido, recuperó el esférico y retomó el camino hacia la portería.

\- ¡Gracias, Lynn! -pudo escucharlo decir, mientras él se alejaba-.

* * *

\- Vamos, Linc -animó la castaña, practicando un poco previo al inicio de la temporada-. ¡Se que al menos puedes hacer esto!

\- ¡Estoy cansado! -jadeó un poco el peliblanco, agotado- Sabes que no tengo tu condición.

\- No necesitas mucho para poder hacerlo -la atleta se mantiene en sus cabales-. Por favor, aprende esto, por mí. Ayúdame.

A dicha súplica añade aquel gesto de cachorro hambriento que solo Lori y Losa han podido resistir viniendo de ella.

\- Está bien -termina accediendo el peliblanco-. Una vez más.

\- Ése es el espíritu, Linc. Recuerda: solo golpea el balón, y después salta.

\- Entiendo...

\- Bien, en tres... dos... uno...

Al tiempo que Lynn se arrojó, Lincoln saltó con éxito, luego de cuarenta y dos intentos tratando de evitar que su hermana lo derribe haciendo tal cual le indicó ella, saltando hacia delante para evitar lesiones en ambos lados.

\- ¡Al fin! -celebra la chica con cola de caballo baja-.

\- Si, creo que sí.

\- Ése es mi hermano -felicita, revolviendo el cabello sudoroso del chico-. Ahora sí podrás ayudarme a perfeccionar esa jugada.

Lincoln solo sonrió, a la par que dejó caer su humanidad sobre el césped por el agotamiento que Lynn le ocasionó a causa de la rutina. Ella se sentó junto a él.

\- Lincoln... -habló unos segundos después de sentarse-... gracias. Sé que esto no es algo que te guste, pero aprecio mucho tu ayuda.

\- Por nada, Lynn. Sabes que me gusta verte feliz, igual que a todas las demás -jadea Lincoln mientras hablaba-. Sé que estás pasando por algo difícil. Digo, él se fue hace un mes, pero todos sabemos que aún te duele.

\- No voy a negarlo -suspira la castaña, mirando al horizonte-. Lo extraño mucho, pero prometió volver, así que solo voy a esperar. También es la razón por la que casi todas tratan de involucrarse más conmigo.

\- Para eso están las familias -dijo Lincoln, revolviendo el cabello de su hermana más cercana en edad-.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Te digo algo? Espero que vuelva pronto, o uno de estos días me vas a matar de cansancio.

\- Tonto...

* * *

\- ¡Acá, Lincoln! -gritó Jack, a quien Lincoln dio pase de media distancia- ¡Lo tengo!

Jack siguió corriendo hasta el borde del área de penalti, donde se topó con dos defensores. Ya tenía un plan, y levantando el balón como un globo, devolvió el pase a Lincoln, quien estaba ya sobre el manchón penal. Lo intentó, pero las piernas, en ese momento, no le dieron el suficiente impulso para hacer un buen remate de cabeza. En cambio, esperó a que el esférico bajara, implicando que se acerque a la zona de la arquera. Ésta quiso ganarle el balón, a pesar de estar tan distante del balón, incluso más que Lincoln. Éste, a contrapartida, solo usó el último recurso legal que le quedaba.

Tal vez por instinto, pero fue efectivo. El contacto con el balón se dio con la suficiente fuerza y dirección para dejar a la cancerbera rival fuera de posibilidad de reacción, golpeando el objetivo con la cabeza a media altura y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

 _\- ¡Goooool! ¡El niño Loud lo hace otra vez!_

Efectivamente, tal y como en el palco los comentaristas anunciaron, Lincoln Loud, el niño del blanco manto sin ninguna habilidad ni dote especial para el deporte, sentenció de una vez por todas el marcador no solo metiendo su tercer gol, sino también anotándose un perfecto _Hat-tric,_ habiendo marcado de diestra, zurda y con la cabeza, con un remate de "palomita" no tan bueno.

Ver el balón una vez más al fondo de la red a causa suya, hizo que en él se despertara algo, una sensación que nunca llegó a sentir en ningún otro momento, lo cual hizo que se levantara de la grama y corriera lo más rápido posible con una fuerza sacada sólo Dios sabe dónde, trepando la reja que separaba al graderío del campo para sentir las felicitaciones y muestras de afecto de tres miembros de su familia. A la par, el resto solo aplaudió y reía irónicamente, con el pensamiento de haber perdido definitivamente su dinero.

Del lado del regocijo, Lynn padre, Rita y Leni felicitaban al niño. Leni no podía estar más feliz, y Lincoln estaba sintiendo, por vez primera, una sensación sin igual, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos sin dejar de abrazar a su familia lo mejor que pudo. Finalmente, el hijo sándwich de los Loud conocía lo que era la pasión. Fue así por escasos segundos, hasta que decidió dar por terminado el festejo y volver al campo para jugar los minutos de trámite del encuentro.

Y, por parte de Lynn... "suspiro", diría Lucy. Ya no era la Lynn que todos conocieron. Decaída, derrotada, furiosa. Un partido sin importancia ni validez competitiva, un juego de caridad se había convertido en su hora más oscura, la tarde más horrible de su vida. Desde el principio, trató de darle toda la seriedad posible, intimidando a los rivales que no dejaron que les afectara en lo más mínimo. Simplemente ése no fue su día, y estaba por empeorar.

Dando de nueva cuenta reinicio al juego ya la situación era insalvable. El marcador reflejaba lo que ya era una verdadera _masacre_ , un indiscutible cinco a uno favorable a la visita, tres de los goles anotados por el que, al menos esa tarde infernal, sería su némesis, su hermano menor por dos años, Lincoln.

Contrario a sus demás compañeros, Lynn se arrojó una vez más al ataque, ya completamente sola. Sus compañeros la habían dejado más por cansancio que por tirar la toalla tan fácilmente. Fue interceptada por tres jugadores que detuvieron su avance. Ahí detenida, apenas pudo pensar.

"Pierdo tiempo" se dijo a sí misma. Cuando se disponía a desprenderse de la marca, solo pudo ver cómo, a gran velocidad, un destello blanco le pasó por el frente, robando el balón y sosteniendo una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción, sin un asomo de soberbia. Lincoln Loud al fin sentía eso de lo que su hermana hablaba y que sus nuevos amigos le explicaron en el transcurso del tiempo que pasó con ellos. Ese impulso que lleva a alguien a amar lo que en cuanto se entiende bien. Esa pasión que despertó en cuanto él anotó su segundo tanto de la jornada, la misma pasión que Lynn percibió como la gota que derramó el vaso de sus sentimientos. Si es que aquel vaso contenía un poco de hermandad que le impide hacerle verdadero daño a él, recién terminó por desvanecerse.

* * *

Apenas reaccionó. La intensa silbatina, los empujones hacia ella y el intenso rojo que tenía ante sí la sacaron del trance...

\- ¡Ah! ¡Me duele! -aulló Lincoln, tomándose la pierna- ¡Me duele mucho!

Solo habiendo regresado a la normalidad, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Era increpada, Lincoln se encuentra en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, se desató una pequeña confrontación entre ambos equipos y, la cereza del pastel. El árbitro le sacó la roja directa. Cayendo en cuenta de lo que hizo, trató de acercarse a su hermano, pero Jack y Leo se lo impidieron, provocando una reacción bastante negativa de su parte hacia ellos. Antes de que el asunto se pusiera de verdad feo, intervino el árbitro, exigiendo su salida del campo.

\- ...Y tienes suerte de que este no sea oficial, Loud, o pediría un año de castigo. Ahora, ¡Fuera del campo!

Ya no había nada qué hacer o impugnar. Resignada, la deportista Loud se dirigió, cabizbaja, a la banca, donde se resignará a escuchar el reclamo de su propio entrenador y sus compañeros. Sabía que debe abandonar el campo, pero también tenía en consideración que cualquier cosa que le recriminen, se la ganó a pulso. Es decir, nunca se molestó en faltar al juego limpio peor que Zidane frente a Materazzi, y ahora lo hizo con su propio hermano. Esperaba los regaños, el castigo y las duras miradas vueltas un mar de espadas por la decepción de su equipo. Pudo ser peor, pues lo único que recibió fueron las miradas y un mordaz comentario de su entrenador.

\- No sé qué rayos pasó allí, pero espero que sea la última vez que veo algo así. ¿Quedó claro, Loud?

\- Si, señor -suspiró, cabizbaja y abatida.

\- Bien, a las duchas.

\- Quisiera ver el resto del juego -pidió, alzando un poco la mirada-.

\- Ve a la grada entonces -indicó el fornido hombre-, ya que no debes estar aquí.

Tan pronto su superior terminó de hablar, se dejó sentir en el terreno de juego un pitido largo y dos cortos, dando fin al juego. Ya quedó claro para ella que no era necesario que abandone el terreno.

\- Iré con mi hermano, si no le molesta. ¿Puedo verlos hasta el siguiente entrenamiento?

\- De acuerdo, Loud -accede el entrenador-. Solo contrólate, ¿quieres?

\- Gracias, señor.

* * *

Lynn abandonaba el campo de juego. Adolorido, Lincoln seguía en el suelo. No era tanto el golpe a la pierna como el recibido en lo más profundo de su corazón el que le afectó, dejando correr algunas lágrimas hasta caer en la grama.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunta el silbante, ejerciendo una de las pocas facetas de su oficio que la afición aprueba-.

\- Me duele mucho -gimoteó Lincoln-.

\- ¿Crees poder seguir, hijo?

\- Lo intentaré- en eso, ayudado por dos compañeros, se levantó. Intentó poner su golpeada pierna en el suelo, pero el dolor pudo más que su voluntad y cayó sobre el trasero, a mitad del campo-.

\- No, lo siento -se resignó-. Ya no puedo más.

\- ¿Cuánto le resta al partido? -pregunta Jack.

\- No más de dos minutos -remarcó el silbante-. Podría darlo por terminado si el otro equipo está de acuerdo.

\- El juego ya está definido -dijo un integrante del equipo de Lynn, quien se quedó con la capitanía tras la expulsión de su superior, mucho más sereno-. Creo que no tiene caso seguir con esto.

\- Ya que todos están de acuerdo... el balón, por favor.

En cuanto le fuera entregado el esférico, se llevó el pito a la boca y dio por finalizado el partido.

* * *

 _\- Y ¡se acabó! ¡Esto fue todo, amigos! El juego de esta tarde ha terminado, con un abultado marcador de 1-5 para los Halcones._

 _\- Quién diría que estos pequeños nos mostrarían esa hambre de triunfo en un juego de caridad._

 _\- Así es, Joe, recordado el motivo del juego. Lo dieron todo. Los directivos de la Selección Nacional deberían tomar nota de las ligas infantiles y juveniles._

 _\- Y con este mensaje de Paul, nos despedimos._

Lincoln aún se encontraba sentado sobre el campo. Todos, o casi todos sus compañeros lo acompañaban, a excepción de algunos chicos que charlaban con miembros del oteo equipo amistosamente, dejando de lado los recuerdos de la cámara húngara que se había formado minutos atrás. Al tiempo que algunos de estos se alejaban, una cierta figura femenina se acercó hacia Lincoln.

Lincoln, yo...

\- ¿No has hecho bastante, Loud?

\- Lynn, esto fue demasiado, incluso para ti. Tienes que…

\- Por favor -el resto estudió el rostro y las actitudes de la joven. Voz quebrada, humedad en los ojos... no pareció chantaje-, quiero... quiero hablar con él.

\- Pudiste hacerlo -remarcó Leo, molesto-, y en su lugar casi le rompes la pierna.

\- Yo... de verdad estoy arrepentida. Por favor, solo... -suplicó Lynn-... solo quiero enmendarlo.

\- ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

\- Yo... digo, él puede...

La respuesta la dejó sin palabras, haciendo que baje la mirada al verde césped artificial y trate de hallar ahí una solución.

\- Olvídalo, Loud. El daño ya está hecho. Ahora, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte y esperar a que tu hermano no te odie por el resto de sus vidas.

Fuertes y certeras fueron las palabras del central, haciendo que las piernas de la chica con cola de caballo fallaran, cayendo ella al campo de nueva cuenta mientras pequeñas gotas de agua caían de su frente y mejillas, tratando de entender qué demonios la había llevado a cometer semejante atrocidad contra su único hermano. La respuesta está en la causa que da lie a la mayoría de los divorcios y separaciones, aunque esta vez se trataba solo de un asunto más fraternal.

Lynn seguía llorando ante la expectativa de los tres chicos que tenía más cerca, que por suerte ya eran los únicos que quedaban en el campo. Las lágrimas no cesaban de fluir. Solo abrió un poco los ojos y pudo observar dos botines frente a ella, quien alzó la vista con un esfuerzo que pareció titánico. Pudo ver con claridad que, con el sol ya detrás de él, y ya con el atardecer en pleno apogeo, estaba sonriendo de un modo... ¿sonriendo? Si era él, el eslabón que evitaba que su familia se cayera a pedazos. Fuera o no su culpa, él solucionaba el problema. Así era Lincoln Loud.

Lynn esperaría cualquier otra reacción, menos la que su hermano de alba cabellera le regaló. Hubiera preferido una patada suya propinada en la cara, esperando que, con ello, las sensaciones de dolor emocional fuesen reemplazadas por el dolor físico... nada más alejado de la realidad. Su hermano menor se puso a su altura, también arrodillado e ignorando el dolor de su pierna por la patada que ella misma le obsequió momentos antes, fundiéndose ambos en el abrazo más tierno que los restos del público jamás hayan presenciado nunca.

Si eso no abrió más la llave de sus lágrimas, lo siguiente rompería la tubería, dejando que el agua maximizara su fuga en los ojos de Lynn.

\- Lynn... -se atrevió a preguntar el peliblanco- ¿Estás bien?

Dicho y hecho, ella convirtió los delgados arroyos que recorrían sus mejillas en impresionantes caudales que, en proporción, nada pueden envidiarle los rápidos más peligrosos del río Amazonas. Aún con eso, consiguió la fuerza necesaria para soltar palabras que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para que no se perdieran en medio del llanto.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es...? ¡¿Cómo es posible que hagas esto?!

\- Lynn, ¿de qué...?

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Dime! -gritó la chica, sin separarse de él- ¡¿Cómo haces para ignorar todo el mal que te hacemos?! _¡¿Que yo te hago?'_

\- Hermana...

\- Te acabo de lastimar... ¿Y cuál fue tu maldita respuesta? -frente a la pregunta, el peliblanco no respondió, confundido con el proceder de ella- ¡Exacto! ¡Nada! Nunca haces nada por defenderte de nosotras, ¡Te trato como un saco de boxeo y tú actúas como si nada, sin respuesta! ¿Cómo, Linc?

\- ¿Será porque las quiero? -dijo sonriendo el peliblanco, sonriendo cariñosamente- ¿Será porque quiero a todas y a cada una de mis hermanas? ¿Será porque las amo con toda mi alma?

\- ¡¿Pero cómo?! -cuestionó atónita Lynn- No recuerdo la última vez que hice algo lindo por ti. En cambio, tú... puedo decirte diez veces en las que estuviste ahí para mí. De hecho, nunca te di las gracias por lo que hiciste meses atrás, cuando él llegó, cuando jugué con él, cuando Lori y Luna casi lo alejaron de mí, durante el resto de los juegos, y cuando se marchó, estuviste ahí conmigo. Tú, ¡tú, hermanito! Tú eres un ángel -expuso, antes de que sus lágrimas ahogaran por completo sus palabras-.

\- No soy un ángel. Cometo errores, y el que la mayoría tenga que ver con ustedes es solo porque son diez. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con el concurso de video? -mencionó Lincoln, totalmente avergonzado de ese lapsus de idiotez- Estaban furiosas, y ninguna se atrevió a lastimarme. Cuando traté de redimirme, me dieron ese bonito regalo que aprecio con toda mi alma. Todo eso, para mí, significa mucho.

\- Aun así, son mucho peores las cosas que te hacemos. ¡No puedo creer que no te fueras de casa después de la "mala suerte" y me perdones pese a todo! No sabes cuántas noches deseé que entraras a mi habitación y rompieras mi bate sobre mi cabeza para sentir todo lo que te hicimos pasar por mi culpa.

\- Vamos, Lynn, no digas eso. Yo nunca me atrevería a hacerles daño a propósito, y no quiero que te sientas mal por eso -en el acto, ambos ya estaban más o menos relajados, a pesar de la molestia que el dolor le causa al peliblanco-. ¿Sabes por qué acepté jugar? Porque me gusta pasar tiempo con todas ustedes, y esto fue una oportunidad de jugar contigo.

El viento sopló con suavidad sobre el campo esa tarde de sábado, agitando el cabello de ambos hermanos y el resto de los chicos, que solo podían estar al margen de lo que era una situación por completo familiar. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente por unos segundos, más allá del ulular del viento.

\- Linc -llamó ella, recibiendo de su hermano la misma mirada comprensiva que vendría de un padre tras regañar y corregir a su hijo. Por sorpresa, Lynn le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, sonrojando notablemente al chico-, gracias por ser el mejor hermano del mundo.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Me avergüenzas, Lynn!

\- Oye, cualquiera quiere uno de esos -dijo Jack, un tanto celoso-.

\- Eres un arrastrado -secundó Leo-.

\- Bueno, esperamos haberte ayudado -río el pelinegro, entre tanto-.

-Ése no era el plan, pero debo admitir que el... resultado... es satisfactorio.

\- Gracias, Jack, Leo -sonrió Lincoln-. Me ayudaron mucho, viejos.

\- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir -se despiden ambos, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a casa-.

\- Esperen... -los detuvo el pequeño Loud-.

\- Consérvalo -sentencia Jack-. Que sea un recuerdo.

\- Te lo ganaste, Loud.

\- Aparte, si necesitamos tu ayuda ya estarás preparado -de nuevo, Jack inició su andar, antes de volver una última vez sobre sus pasos-. Ah, y... si quieres, siempre serás bienvenido si quieres jugar un poco más. Lo mismo tú, Lynn.

\- ¿Yo? -cuestiona la aludida-.

\- Eres buena, Loud. Solo no intentes romperle la pierna a nade, ¿quieres?

\- Entendido, señor -bufó la castaña-.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Si sabes que tenemos doce, ¿cierto? -habló Jack-.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta la deportista, incrédula- ¿Son menores que yo?

\- Es casi lo mismo que tenemos jugando fútbol -aclaró Jack-.

\- Diez años- agregó Leo-.

\- Vaya... -dijo esta, sorprendida y aliviada al mismo tiempo-... es el doble de lo que he jugado.

\- Tiempo al tiempo, niña Loud.

\- Nos vemos, amigos.

Así, los dos chicos desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a ambos hermanos solos. Ambos harían lo propio, en dirección opuesta a la que Jack y Leo tomaron, para encontrarse con su familia. Ésta se encontraba detrás de ellos desde hacía un rato.

Todos habían observado y escuchado a medias lo sucedido. Para algunas, fue claro como el agua, mientras que, para otras, puede decirse que...

\- ¡Lynn! -gritaron molestas tres de ellas-.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que, literalmente, perdiste?! -preguntó Lori-.

\- ¡Eso fue trampa! -increpó Lola, destilando rabia-. ¡De seguro son cómplices de Leni!

\- Chicas, yo... -la quinta chica Loud trató de calmar a sus hermanas molestas, en particular a Lori, Lana y Lola-... lo siento.

\- ¡Niñas! -gritó Lynn padre- ¡¿Cómo pueden pensar en eso cuando Lynn acaba de golpear a su hermano?!

\- ¿Cuál es tu explicación para esto, señorita? -preguntó Rita, y a su molestia se sumó el resto de sus hermanas-.

El silencio se enseñoreó del lugar por unos segundos, hasta que la voz de la razón se hizo presente.

\- No fue culpa de Lynn -dijo Lincoln con toda tranquilidad-. Fue mía.

\- ¿Tuya? -preguntaron todos, realmente confundidos-.

\- Si. Yo... le dije algo malo a Lynn, y por eso reaccionó así. Mamá, papá, fue mi culpa. Por favor -suplica el hijo sándwich-, no castiguen a Lynn por esto.

\- Pero... ¿qué le dijiste para que reaccionara así? -volvió a preguntar su madre-.

\- Le dije -el chico tuvo que buscar rápido una excusa creíble- que era una mala jugadora, y que su equipo estaba perdiendo por su culpa.

\- Jovencito, ¿cómo pudiste...?

\- Miente -desvió Lynn-.

\- ¿Qué? -de haber estado en una tienda, en ese momento se encontrarían con una oferta al tres por uno en expresiones confusas-.

\- Lincoln se está culpando para que no me meta en problemas.

\- ¿Qué haces? -susurra el peliblanco a su oído, alarmado-.

\- No permitiré más esto, Lincoln -fue su escueta contestación-. Mamá, papá, es mentira lo que Lincoln acaba de decir. Él no provocó nada esta vez, yo... yo lo lastimé sin excusa alguna. Me enfadé tanto que me desquité con él.

\- Estás castigada un año, jovencita -sentenció su padre-.

\- Si, señor.

\- No habrá fútbol, patinaje, softbol ni cualquier otro deporte. ¿Entendido?

\- Si, señor.

\- ¡No! -el grito que el niño puso en el cielo captó la atención de todos por un momento-. No es justo que castiguen a Lynn, mucho menos así.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Lynn, inquisitiva a pesar de estar no-tan-a-la-defensiva-.

\- Lo que mejor hago -dijo Lincoln-: meterme en problemas por ustedes.

\- No tienes que...

\- Descuida, es un placer... Lynn no puede ser castigada, porque... -de nuevo se detuvo, buscando otra excusa tan buena como cualquiera en su situación para evitarle o, por lo menos, reducir el castigo-... porque ¡es algo que no les incumbe!

\- ¡Lincoln! -gritaron ambos padres-.

\- ¿También quieres que te castigue, jovencito? -prosigue Lynn padre-.

\- Tendría más sentido. Yo les falto el respeto a ustedes, y ella solo se dejó llevar por el juego.

De haber quedado ya testigos en el campo, uno se llegaría a preguntar em su sano juicio. ¿Cómo es que un niño de once años puede demostrar tal madurez y razonamiento lógico?

Y el silencio se adueñó del lugar otra vez. Sus padres meditan lo dicho por su pequeño. Cierto, si no podían castigar a Lynn de hacerlo a un desconocido para la familia, ¿por qué hacerlo en ese momento? No, definitivamente no les corresponde.

\- Tienes razón, hijo -razonó el calvo jefe de familia-. Pero eso borra el hecho de que ella te golpeó con toda ventaja y el que nos faltes el respeto a mí y a tu madre. Por eso, los dos están castigados una semana.

\- Si, señor -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue extrañamente más relajado. La única discusión que se mantuvo en el aire durante todo el trayecto fue respecto a la apuesta de las chicas en contra de Lincoln, pues como él ganó, la "casa" perdió casi setenta dólares, dinero que las gemelas no tenían al momento. No obstante, el corazón generoso de Leni les permitió anular el compromiso, devolviendo el dinero. Lana se vio obligada a decir la verdad sobre la ventana del vecino, lo que también la llevó a ser castigada junto a Lola, aunque su sentencia fue menor.

Al llegar a casa, Lynn tuvo que ayudar a Lincoln subiendo la escalera, pues a causa del golpe recibido hacerlo solo estaba descartado. Habiendo dejado al chico en su armario adaptado, se despidió. Justo al salir, en el umbral de la puerta, su teléfono sonó, obligándole a contestar.

\- ¿Hola? -apenas un segundo, y su rostro se iluminó, como si el Cielo mismo le llamara-.

\- ¿Quién es, Lynn?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica hizo señas a Lincoln para que guardara silencio, mientras escuchaba a la persona que está al otro lado de la línea y mordía su puño, sonriente.

-Me alegra tanto que me llamaras. Ya era hora, Michael...

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Pues si, lo que acaban de leer fue una reescritura de aquel fic de hace meses, pero, como habrán notado, el estilo de escritura es un poco diferente.**

 **¿A que se debe? Pues a que esto, a pesar de que se basa en mi idea original, estuvo a cargo de nuestro gran amigo y compañero, _Sam The Stormbrigner,_ debido a que perdió una apuesta XD.**

 **También se preguntaran el porque de la reescritura. Pues porque quise hacer algo especial por este día, y no, no me refiero al día de las madres que se celebró aquí en México, y elegí este porque es uno al que le tengo mucho cariño.**

 **Hoy, hace exactamente un año, comenzaba mi travesía en el mundo de Fanfiction. Y que puedo decir, ha sido un año espectacular. He conocido grandes amigos, grandes compañeros de los que no me arrepiento haber conocido.**

 **Nunca me imaginé que después de ese primer fic escribiría más y después aun más y vaya, hasta donde he llegado. Tal vez no sea el mejor, pero lo que hago, lo hago por amor al arte, y eso es escribir y THL :v**

 **Y sin más, los veo en las siguientes actualizaciones.**


End file.
